Until You Know
by VintageOppression
Summary: After about a week of trying to be nice to muggle-borns, Draco has finally had it. He confronts Harry and tells the Gryffindor that he, too, is prejudiced and notes when Harry refused his friendship on the train. Slash. D/H


Until You Know

Summary: After about a week of trying to be nice to muggle-borns, Draco has finally had it. He confronts Harry and tells the Gryffindor that he, too, is prejudiced and notes when Harry refused his friendship on the train. And then they make up and there are lovely, lovely smutty implications and they all live happily ever after.

Rating: T - for wanking an inuendos.

* * *

Draco was use to getting everything he wanted out of life. If his family name and money didn't get him what he what ever his fickle little heart wanted, his charm and good looks most certainly did. There were very few things that, as a child, he was deprived of growing up. The most prominent of which – and most insignificant in Draco's eyes – was any sense of love from his parents. But Draco, on the rarer times he asked himself, always thought that transient emotions like love or true camaraderie were fairly useless in comparison to having the money and influence.

So, in short, Draco never stopped wanting something just because it was difficult, because to him nothing was beyond his reach. If something was impossible for him to attain, well, then his whole world philosophy would have come crashing down on top of him.

That was why, instead of crying the first time he wanked thinking about a certain raven haired Gryffindor, he decided to take action and claim the speckled boy for himself. He absolutely did not mope in despair at the improbability of his success. He did not loose sleep over how heartbroken he would be - only in theory, mind you - when Harry rejected him (because honestly, who could reject a _Malfoy_?) And he most certainly did not cry when thinking about how unrequited love was perhaps the worst possible torture known to man – not that Draco loved Harry, that was impossible seeing as Malfoy's don't love; They left that sort of frivolity for mudbloods and weaklings.

Instead Draco decided to wait for the right time to conquer his slightly tolerable, manageably good-looking and only temporary bed partner. He was most decidedly not wallowing, hiding and all around avoiding the Golden Boy in absolute and utter fear. That was perhaps why he was so happy one uneventful and non-moping afternoon when Pansy – as worthless as she was – managed to make her presence in his life meaningful for the very first time.

Draco was draped over the couch in front of the common room fire elegantly and in a most determinedly non-wallowing way, contemplating many things, none of which had to do with worrisome feelings over his schoolyard rival. He was so immersed in his non-musing that he failed to notice when the portrait hole swung open and Pansy settled herself primly on the coffee table between the fire and her unresponsive friend.

"I've just heard the most interesting news," she said, gazing down at her nails in bordem.

"Fantastic," Draco snapped, still staring at the flickering fire that could be see from behind Pansy's shoulder. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all. Scarlett just told me that she heard from-,"

"I meant 'would you leave' not 'Pansy, would you please enlighten me with the tedious and trivial nonsense that is the gossip you are so eager to convey to any person sorry enough to stay in your presence for longer than two minutes.'" Draco was sitting up now, glaring at his nonplussed friend as she annoyingly continued to inspect her perfectly manicured nails.

"Alright, I can take a hint. I just thought you might like to hear the most recent news about Harry Potter. But I suppose you have more important things to do." She flashed her pearly white teeth in his direction. "Like watching for the ever elusive salamander in the fireplace."

"I suppose I could spare a moment and condemn myself to your endless blabbering to hear about Potter."

"Oh, no, Draco, I couldn't do that to you. Its bad enough you have to sit next to him in Potions and deal with his idiotic jeers the rest of the day. The last thing you need is to hear about him when you're relaxing."

"No, Pansy, I insist. Any gossip about Scar-Head could be used to my advantage. So please, be my guest and continue."

"Well, if you insist. I heard from Scarlett who heard it from-,"

"Pansy," Draco warned.

"Harry Potter is in love with you," Pansy said so quickly and excitedly that all Draco heard was HarryPotteriznluvwiou. It took him a few moments to make sense of her gibberish before the weight of the matter struck him.

"Harry Potter is in love with me?"

"Harry Potter is in love with you."

"Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter."

"Love?"

"Yes."

"With me?"

"Yes, Draco! Merlin, you can be so dense. Harry Potter is in love with you."

"You can hardly be serious, Pansy."

"Apparently he and that mudblood were talking in the library. That's so like Gryffindor, talking about person things where everyone can hear." Draco bit back a remark about how the library was a fairly safe place, as slytherin so rarely spent time there.

"The mudblood has a name," Draco commented, spurred on by a voice in his head that sounded a bit like Potter.

"How many mudbloods do you think he hangs out with?"

"Quite a few, I suppose. Being savior to the tainted and uncouth." Pansy waited a moment, before her outburst.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say. Correcting me on my nouns and ignoring the facts." Draco chuckled.

"Pansy, its clear Potter was obviously pulling a prank of some sort. It' impossible he would be so dim to say something as a private as fancying his arch nemesis' out in the open. I'm sorry, but you're mistaken."

"Draco, darling. Harry Potter is in love with you. There is no denying the facts. He – er,"

"He what, Pansy, spit it out."

"He started crying." For the second time in five minutes Draco felt the room sway as he fought another fainting bout.

"That is a development, isn't it?"

"Well?

"Well, what? You're being exceedingly incoherent today."

"Well what do you think about all of this? About Harry Potter fancying you."

"I think the boy has excellent taste in men."

"That's it. That's all you can think to say." Draco felt his heart thumping wildly in his chest but bit back the triumph he felt there. Pansy looked incredulous.

"Yes, well I suppose it is."

Draco decided that Harry was avoiding him. He couldn't imagine why, but he failed to see Harry over the weekend and it wasn't until Monday morning during potions that he saw the Gryffindor. And even then he blew up his cauldron so early on in class Draco didn't have time to confront him. As his godfather began yelling at the golden boy, while Harry tried to scrape the grey-ish concoction off of his robes, Draco took stock of the situation. There was no likely hood he would see the Gryffindor until Wednesday in Potions class again. And even then, if this was the course Potter would be taking, it could be weeks before he had the chance to so much as sneer at him. That's why, without thinking, Draco stood abruptly and said:

"Professor, the potion got into Potter's eyes. I should take him down to the Hospital Wing." The room fell silent and Snape looked at his godson as though perhaps he should be the one escorted to Madam Pomfrey.

"I hardly think Mr. Potter will need help finding his way. After all, he finds himself self there so often these days." Draco saw Harry wince out of the corner of his eye, remembering the horrible accident he'd had during a quidditch game just a few weeks ago.

"I insist, Professor," Draco said decidedly. "No one would like for him to be wandering around the castle blinded and," he wrinkled his nose, "smelling of cabbage."

"Points will be taken from your respective houses if I so much as suspect you two of quarreling."

"Alright, Malfoy. What do you want.?"

"Why do you assume I want anything," Draco said conversationally.

"I just tell me already. I don't have the energy to fight with you." And when Draco looked closer her could see the dark circles under Harry's – brilliant - emerald eyes.

"I have no intention of fighting, Potter. I have an offer to make that I think you'll find your benefit." Harry did not respond but looked at Draco, waiting for him to continue. "I want to date you, Potter. I feel as though being seen with you will be positive for my family's public image, and you certainly are not terribly looking."

"Why would you even think that I would want to date you!?" Harry looked angry and Draco had to admit this was not the response he was hoping for.

"Because I know you love me. And I know you told Granger in the Library on Friday." Harry paled considerably, but his eyes stayed sad. "Do you deny it?"

"No. I do love you. I suppose there was never any deny it."

"So you find our agreement suitable?

"No, Draco. You might have a hard time understanding. But you live your life through your parents' ideals. You aren't really responsible for what you do, but that's no excuse. Nothing you do if your own choice. You're so filled with hate you can't being to understand how to love. And I believe everyone deserves to be with someone who loves them. That's something you can't offer." Before Draco could think up a response, Harry was stomping off to the Hospital Wing, leaving a dripping trail of ooze behind him. Draco couldn't understand why, but he felt his throat clench and his stomach drop. And despite his best attempts he began to cry.

Draco Malfoy was not angry, that would mean that he had something to be angry over. Because he couldn't possibly be angry at Potter for rejecting him if there had been any feelings to reject. And Draco had no feelings for Potter, so why would he be angry. This was precisely why Draco went back to his dorm and smashed all of his possessions (which were promptly repaired by frightened house elves.)

And then suddenly it was Draco avoiding Potter, making up reasons to skip classes they shared and sitting as far away from the other boy as possible in class. After a week of completely removing the Gryffindor from his life Draco found himself stealing copies of the daily prophet from the library and pulling _Witch Weeklys_ form the rubbish bin just to see Harry's sparkling eyes. Still this behavior he could explain to himself. What he wouldn't explain why his nightly wanks weren't enough anymore. Draco found himself drawing up progressively more extensive fantasies to find release. Still he only saw Harry's face when he came, drenching the front of his pants.

"Fuck it," Draco finally announced loudly in the middle of the library, startling a few Ravenclaws.

"What are you talking about," Pansy hissed. Her normally perfectly straight hair was standing on end from where she had been tugging on it. Ancient Runes was not one of her specialties.

"He wants me to play, I'll play. I can beat him at his own game." He declared, gathering his school books. "He says I'm not compassionate. I'll show him compassionate."

"Uh, Draco, you're not compassionate," Pansy noted as her friend stormed off.

"What am I missing," Blaise asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. Obviously I'm missing it too."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger," Draco said with a flash of his white teeth, holding the door to Potions opened for her. "Your hair looks particularly beautiful today.' Hermione awkwardly touched the bun he hair was pulled up into, before glaring at a flabbergasted Ron and Harry. Obviously they hadn't noted a difference.

"Might I carry your books or help you to your seat?"

"Erm, no, I'm quite alright. Thank you though," she said cautiously. Draco nodded.

"Mr. Weasley," he inclined his head toward Ron. "Harry." Stepping past them he made his way to his seat in class, smiling smugly to himself.

"That was weird," he heard Ron whisper from the seat across from him.

"Draco, what is going on," Pansy asked in hushed tones, settling into her seat as she spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your spontaneous outburst in the library this morning? And now you're being nice to mudboods and traitors? What has gotten into you?" She angrily brushed her bangs out of her face, staring down her best friend with a determined scowl. Draco just shrugged.

"Harry told me to," he said simply, finding his parchment, ink and quill in his bag.

"You really have it bad for him, don't you?" Draco ignored her.

"I don't know what you're talking about in the slightest." Draco was saved having to hear pansy respond because to his luck his godfather entered the classroom at just that moment.

"Your instructions are on the board. Turn in your potions at the end of class and do not blow up my class room." Pansy nudged Draco in the ribs.

"You get the ingredients."

"It would be my pleasure," Draco said in his most gallant voice.

"Oy, you're only suppose to be nice to Potter, not me!" Pansy called after him. Draco just shrugged and joined the group surrounding the potions cupboard.

Nearly an hour and a half later had the class exaughsted and sick off the fumes of botched potions.

"Label and turn in your attempts' at potion making to me." Draco glanced over and saw Harry trying to pour thick, red goo into is vile that was intended to contain a clear, blue liquid. Professor Snape, of course noticed this as well.

"Yet again your inability to follow instructions astounds me. Did or did not the instructions say to crush the dragons root instead of slicing it?"

"Yes sir, they did."

"And did you or did you not slice the root instead of crushing it?"

"I did, sir. I'm very sorry, sir." And to his credit, Harry did look very sorry. But Draco thought that was more in reference to the putrid smell of his potion rather than true sincerity.

"This is unacceptable Mr. Potter. I am forced to yet again take points from grifendor for your ignorance.'

"Professor," Draco said suddenly, drawing Professor Snape's attention from an incredibly angry and embarrassed Harry. "I'm sorry, that's my potion." The class fell silent and Draco was fairly sure Pansy had passed out from shock. "You see. I asked Potter to review my potion, to see where I went wrong. And as you noted, the mistake was clearly in an incorrect crushing technique. In return Potter permitted me to see his potion, just to allow me the opportunity to see what the proper coloring and consistency would be, had I been successful at my first attempt." Professor Snape searched for words and Draco winked at Harry with a lewd smirk. In the end they both received full marks.

A week passed of Draco committing magnanimous acts of congeniality. And during that week Harry continued to ignore him, and Draco was not pleased. Instead he decided upon a new approach.

Harry was returning to the castle after a long afternoon of helping Hagrid mate blast-ended screwets. He hoped the scars on his mind would heal just as efficiently as they had on his hands. He was in the process of reminding himself for the 34th time to never again help Hagrid with anything when his tie was grabbed by a remarkably pale hand and he was tugged not so gently into a dark class room.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" He turned to face a not so calm Draco.

"What?" He said incredulously.

"Malfoys are never ignored and least so by the object of their desires. So I will ask you again, why have you been ignoring me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I did everything you noted. I was nice to your friends, I was nice to the muggle borns – see? I even called them muggled borns. And you've not noticed." Draco was seething.

"Well, because none of that was genuine."

"What?" The Malfoy heir's voice was dangerously low.

"You just want to shag me because you know I'm in love with you. But if you didn't want something from me you wouldn't even be doing it." Harry gulped as Dracos lips pursed and his eyes narrowed.

"You're one to talk, Mr. Chosen One. You talk about morals and virtue, but you're just as base as you think I am." Draco advanced on harry. "How much did you know about the wizarding world when you first set out to attend Hogwarts?"

"N-next to n-othing?"

"But you let the lone opinion of one boy persuade the way you viewed and entire fourth of our schools population?"

"I-I- that's different!"

"And you! Oh you're one to lecture me on love like you're the only one who understands. Like you're such a fucking saint, Harry. You don't know how it feels to see you every day and love you knowing you can't stand the sight of me!" Harry tripped and Draco paled.

"Love me?"

"Well I – not – I,"

"Don't be a liar."

"Don't be a saint." Draco angrily retorted, angry at Potter and this ridiculous game and himself.

"You really meant it didn't you?" Draco clenched his fists because Harry was looking at him jus so with so much hope and affection in his eyes. There was a moment of tense silence, then:

"Fuck off, Potter," Draco snarled and stormed away. He didn't turn around when Draco called after him.

Draco was not by any means crying. There was something annoying his eyes, probably the dust that covered the whole castle. It wasn't as though he could possibly leave the bathroom with his eyes looking as red and puffy as they did. That was why he was hiding in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No, he wasn't hiding. He was merely looking for some privacy to deal with this dust problem by himself. This, however, did not explain why he jumped and screamed when the door burst open and a rather perturbed Harry Potter stood in the doorway looking like he could kill.

"It's rude to ignore someone when they're calling after you." Draco swallowed heavily and couldn't deny the rush of heat through his body that this angry version of Potter inspired. "I was not running!" Harry ignored him and took a step closer.

"When I realized you were just scared."

"I most certainly am not scar-Mphf!" Draco couldn't remember what he had been saying after Harry greedily smashed their lips together. Heat flashed through his body and he pressed against the hard body before him. His fingers knotted in Harry's hair and his lips parted for his probing tongue.

"Malfoys always get what they want," Draco chuckled against Harry's lips when they finally broke apart.

"Oh, stuff it you!" He laughed. Draco's happiness was contagious. "How about I take you back to the dorms with me?"

"Ick! Back to all those mudbloods and blood traitors?" Draco scrunched his nose and Harry twisted his fingers tighter into his blond locks.

"I thought you were going to be nicer to my friends?" Draco made a face.

"That was only to get what I want. If you want me to keep it up I'll need to have a little incentive." Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. Harry laughed and pecked him on the lips.

"I think we can arrange that." 


End file.
